1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to self-propelled vehicles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self-propelled vehicle that enables manual manipulation of a forwardly positioned handlebar to direct motive power to an underlying forward wheel on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self-propelled vehicles utilizing manual application of power to drive the vehicles are known in the prior art. The vehicles of the prior art, however, have heretofore used relatively complex or elaborate organizations to apply motive power to the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,627 to Schaeffer sets forth a self-propelled vehicle wherein a handle mounted rearwardly of a plurality of spaced wheels is mounted by an elongate link arrangement to a rear axle of a rear wheel to drive the rear axle by use of the forwardly mounted handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,523 Klatt sets forth a further example of a vehicle utilizing a forwardly mounted handle or bar pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis to drive a plurality of rear wheels by use of an offset crank pin arrangement of the axle supporting the rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,857 to May sets forth a further example of a self-propelled vehicle utilizing a forward handle pivotally mounted in the same relative association as the Schaeffer and Klatt patents to drive a rear wheel organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,166 to Lindsey utilizes a forwardly and pivotally mounted handlebar to drive a sprocket overlying a forward wheel. The Lindsey patent sets forth a relatively complex and cumbersome arrangement, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing a single downwardly extending link to drive the forward wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,207 to Oh sets forth yet another example of a forwardly and pivotally mounted handle to drive a crank pin arrangement of an axle supporting spaced rear wheels.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved self-propelled vehicle that addresses both the problems of compactness in organization and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.